Guides
Beginner guides & FAQ * Beginner FAQ (How to make some money in the first days...) * Full Command List * Aliases - Usage and Examples * Crafting * Check out our dictionary * Housing Dungeons * Avatar Platform * Corellian Corvette * Death Watch Bunker * Geonosian Caves * The Warren * Myyydril Caverns Jedi Related These Jedi guides all refer to pre-NGE content. In order of completion (See Jedi) * Force sensitive * Aurilia * Padawan Trials * Jedi Knight Trials Professions * PvP as a Swordsman * Bounter Hunter Missions Guide by Giles025 * Darein's Guide: Learning the Trade of the Bounty Hunter v2.2 (post-CU) * Pikeman Basic Guide by Gunman21 * Guide to the Carbineer * Guide to the Squad Leader * Image design stylebook Quests Mustafar * A Collector's Business * A Moral Choice * A Strange Gem * An Archeologist's Problem * Being A Good Samaritan * Exploration of Mustafar * Miner Madness * Mustafar Markers * Skull of the Jundak * The Cursed Shard * The Deadly Raptors * The Jagged Teeth * The Man-eater * The Mining Field Markers * The Serpent Shard * The Strike * Unlocking the Secrets Secrets of the Syren * Secrets of the Syren (Rebel) * Secrets of the Syren (Imperial) * Secrets of the Syren (Neutral) Dathomir * Nightsisters Singing Mountain Clan Corellia * Enough!! * The Meatlumps Quests * Ral Mundi * CorSec Agent Tatooine * Bestine Painting Election * Bren Kingal missions (Various trophies) * Darklighter's Estate quest (Polished Krayt Dragon Skull) * Hedon Istee quest for the Legendary Scythe Blade * Hero of Tatooine (Mark of the Hero - Resurection Ring) * Legacy Quest – NGE Quest Line for New players. * Mos Eisley starter quest * Third Sun Cantina missions for Stella Rori * Zicx Bug Bomb quest Kashyyyk * Civilian Protection Guild (Advanced X-wing, Imperial Guard TIE Interceptor or Vaksai Starfighter Deed) * Kerritamba Village - Kkowir Forest * Mada Johnson's Lost Brother * Rryatt Trail Quests * Find Brody Johnson (Kashyyyk Bantha Mount) * Hracca Glade Access * Hunting Grounds Access * Kashyyyk Hunting Grounds Quest (Various Trophys) * Outcasts (Sinew Wrapped Knife, LD-1 Rifle) * Zssik Clan (Avatar Platform Access) Clone Relics * Clone Relics Overview * Clone Relics Overview (Non Spoiler Version) ** A Fallen Hero (Clone Trooper Armor) ** Boba's Quest (KYD21 Pistol & DC15 Carbine or DC15 Rifle) ** The Imprisoned Geonosian (Bolotaur Mount) ** Doing Your Duty (Jedi Starfighter - ETA-2) (Imperials only) ** The Great Hunter (Ranged Cybernetic Arm) ** Nym's Starmap (Ship Components) ** To the Queen's Aid (ARC-170 Fighter Deed) (Rebels only) Naboo * Borvo the Hutt Quest (Tusken King's Rifle) Talus * Hunting the Murra Blanca, Painted Spat and Bane Back Spider (Various Hunters Trophys) Space Careers * Smuggler Alliance * CorSec Squadron * Arkon's Havoc Squadron Themeparks * Imperial Themepark * Jabba's Themepark * Jabba's Themepark (pre-NGE) * Nym * Rebel * Marauder Themepark Others * Laying Siege to Bestine - PvP Guide to Bestine for rebels * Badges * Bounty Hunter Armor Loot Guide * Corellian Corvette Master Pilot Mission * Delegating Faction Sympathy * Factions * Multi-Player Ship Operation Guide * Player Associations - Setting up etc. * Player city guide * The Circle of Death - Solo PvE Tactic * Character Journals Category:Table of Contents Category:Guides